


Unseen

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth-Angel, Kenton-Hamilton. Another strangely familiar moment. Set during 'Two Bodies In The Lab.' References to Angel 'Underneath.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

Special Agent Seeley Booth did a double take of the man standing in the doorway. "Nice suit."

Kenton smiled and opened his arms up before him to display himself better. "I had to make a quick court appearance before stopping by," he explained, "You mind if I sit these down in here while I find somewhere to change?"

Both was about to answer him when another agent and friend stuck his head in the doorway asking for his signature on some papers. He stood up and went over to him, throwing out the idea of Jamie sticking around after he got a little more comfortable and talking to his partner for a minute, a sort of scare tactic that honestly he didn't believe would work. He grabbed the papers and quickly looked them over as Kenton agreed. "Shit," he muttered, patting himself down and then looking back to his desk. He was about to walk back over there to grab a pen when Kenton reached into his pocket to produce one. "Thanks," he said wearily, feeling something tugging in the back of his mind that he'd done this before. It'd happened twice now with two other men and he still couldn't explain it.

Booth signed the papers and handed them back, switching his load to the box Kenton was carrying around and walking it over to his desk as he went off to change. Taking his seat, Booth rubbed his temples and closed his eyes trying to figure it out.


End file.
